The Jump Off
by DemiGoddess007
Summary: Come join me and my sister Reuraunn in this party. Plenty of ff.net authors will take part in this. Chapter 3 added!
1. Getting Ready

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

I don't own shit, man!!!!! Warning: Shonen-Ai

Sasha and Reuraunn were getting the mansion ready for the party. Many were also getting ready.

At Kaiba's mansion:

Chaos and Seto was passionately kissing until they realized the time.

Chaos: Oh fuck! We're going to be late for the party.

Seto: Damn!!!

Chaos and Seto went in the limo and traveled to Sasha and Reuraunn's mansion. All of a sudden, they heard the rrrrrrr of a limo. Reuraunn automatically knew it was Seto and Chaos. She head for the door as the doorbell rang.

Reuraunn:*opening door* Hey Chaos, Seto.

Chaos, Seto: Hi Reuraunn! Damn!!!

The couple did the anime fall because of seeing how big the place is.

Sasha: Wat up you two!

Chaos, Seto: Hi!!!

Seto: How did you get all of the decorations up?

Reuraunn: Our mom and dad helped us.

The girl heard the doorbell ring only to open the door and see Yami and Kurama holding bags of liquor, snacks, food,etc.

Reuraunn: Hello suga!(i get that from Rogue in X-men)

Kurama: What's really good, girl?

Reuraunn: I'm cool.

Yami: Where is Sasha?

Reuraunn: Talking to Seto and Chaos.

The two boys set up the foods and liquor and sat down.

Seto: What time is it?

Sasha: Mmm...6:00p.m.

Just then two more couples came. It was Akira and Marik and Jade and Jin.

Sasha: Wat's up ya'll?!

Akira, Marik, Jade and Jin: We cool and you?

Sasha: I'm hot!! I'm hot!!*going kuku and fanning herself*

All: Hahaha!!!!

Akira: You hot on crack woman?

Sasha: Hell no! I'm hot because my lover's here and I can't wait to dance with him.

Akira: Dance? There's a dance room up in this joint?

Sasha: Hell Yeah!! We gonna be dancing "freaky"!!!!!

Jade: Oh yeah! Ooh God I'm gonna go craze' (pronounced crazy)!!

Reuraunn, Chaos: Oh we know you are!

Sasha: Not just her, I'm gonna be goin' kuku to the highest limit, myself! Oh yeah!

Yami: And with who, girl?

Sasha: YOU!!...Damnit!!!

Yami: O.o

Sasha: Yeah you betta' be scared cause' I'm gonna make that dingaling of yours hurt man!

All: WHOA!!!

Sasha: Ay! Not like dat now!

Akira: Oh good God you're kuku Sasha. Are you high or something.????

Sasha: No girl. I'm just too damn excited to dance.

Akira: Yeah, and make poor Yami and Kurama's groin hurt.

Sasha: Ohhh yeah!!!

Reuraunn: *about to knock out Sasha* What do she mean by you're gonna make Kurama's groin hurt.

Sasha: I'm going to dance with him so hard that his groin will be crying out "Dear God help my dingaling"!!! And Yami will be saying "Oh my Lord! I can't even use the fucking bathroom because of her ass!"

All:WHOA!!!

Yami, Kurama: Keep that on the low chick! You ain't making our groins hurt like last time now.

Sasha: That happened because ya'll were pushing in too hard...

All:WHOA!!!!

Sasha: Not like that damnit!

Jade, Chaos, Seto and Jin: Watch your mouth!!!

Sasha: Don't you come telling me to watch my mouth. I say whatever the hell I want!!!

Just then three more couples came in. It was Himeko and Hiei, Nakuru and Inyuasha, and Erica and Miroku.

Sasha: Wat up!!!

Himeko, Inyuasha,Miroku,Hiei, Nakuru and Erica: We fine!!

Sasha: Good!!Now we have to wait for a few more people to come... Just then Lil' Kai and Kuronue came in and joined the big group.

Lil' Kai: What's really good?

All: We fine.

Chaos: We were just talking about dancing with the boys.

Lil'Kai: What type of dancing?

All girls: Freaky!!!!

Sasha: We feelin' a feelin' a freaky!!!!

Akira: What the hell was that for?

Sasha: I'm feelin a feelin a freaky!!

Akira: Sasha, if you don't stop saying that shit, I'm going to come over there and hang your intestines on a clothesline.

Sasha: O.o

A few more couples came. It was Zoutou and Kouga and Night Fire and Joey.

Joey: Ay Sasha! Long time no see, chick.

Sasha: Same to you and stop calling me a chick. I ain't no chick born of the chicken stock exchange like the Empire State Building being the tallest building in the world besides the Great Wall of China being voted on and papers flying around my ass because I made a score of 200% and looking like a chicken doing the chicken dance, homey!!! Got it bub?

Joey: Yes and damn! Oh hi lazzy!!

Akira: Shut the fuck up , blondee!

Sasha : Okay!

Another couple came and it was Tially and Hiei's twin brother, Tarel. (i could not think of a name for Hiei's twin brother.

Night Fire: Hey you two!

Tarel and Tially: Hi.

Sasha: Okay there's still more room for 6 people.....I'll check my list....

Okay people, I need six more people which is three more couples for this story. A question to all people of the party: Do you want a lemon/lime scene with your soulmate?

All:*Gasp*

Yes, soulmate. I need some more people and an answer to that question for all in "The Jump Off". Stay tuned for chapter 3: Start The Party, Damnit! I'm out!!!


	2. Start the Party, Damnit!

Chapter 3:Start the Party, Damnit!

Get the hell away from me with that shit. I don't own. Never did and never will.

Sasha: Since the people didn't show up, I guess we have to start this party without them.

Akira: You're too goddamn rude. We should wait for them.

Sasha: It's my damn party and we start when I want to start.

Akira:*stays quiet*

Reuraunn: Ay!Ay!!Ay!!!! Watch that Sasha. I came up with the damn idea woman.

Sasha:*Stays quiet*  
Lil' Kai: Aight, when are we going to start dancing? My ass is kicking to dance with someone.

Sasha: Whoo!!! Yo' ass is kickin'! *gets Plug In refresher* 

All:*does the anime fall*

Sasha: You gots to be prepared.

Lil' Kai: Stupid bitch! I didn't mean where my ass is kickin' to a point you need a Plug In refresher. My ass smells just fine. If you want to, go ahead and smell it.

Kurama: Thank you but I don't need to be smelling someone's ass where shit comes from.

Sasha: Thank you Kurama!*starts making out with Kurama but gets bitch-slapped by Reuraunn*

Reuraunn: Thank you very much I'll be taking your place.

Sasha: What the hell was that for?

Reuraunn: You got your man to make out with. Why don't you make out with Yami?

Sasha: Not yet.

Reuraunn: Why?

Sasha: Because.....

Reuraunn: Because what?

Sasha: because....

Reuaraunn: because what woman?

Sasha: because.........well... I don't know!

All:*does 2nd anime fall*

Reuraunn: Obviously, he wasn't enjoying your lips.

Kurama: On the contrary, I was.

Reuraunn, Sasha: WHAT?!

Kurama: I'm dead ass serious! I was. Sorry Reuraunn ,but our relationship may become a three way.

Reuraunn: Hell no! *punches Kurama but misses*

Kurama:*takes Sasha's hand and takes her to a room*

Sasha:*sticks tongue out at Reuraunn*Ha Ha!!!!!

Reuraunn: I'm going to get you so bad that you'll be wanting Yami back. Come on, Yami. We'll show them right?

Yami: Yeah!!

The rest of the group:*hears banging noises and loud moaning* *does the anime sweatdrop*

Excuse me but the pairings for this chapter is Sasha/ Kurama and Reuraunn/Yami. In all other chapters the pairings are reversed. Sasha/ Yami and Reuraunn/ Kurama

After 1/2 hour of hearing nothing but banging and moaning the two couples came and everyone else does the anime fall the third time.(Wow! Three anime falls in one chapter. Good Lord!)

Akira: You couldn't keep it quiet in the rooms? I was about to go in there and pull ya'll out.

Sasha: What? Naked!?

Akira: Ya'll couples were naked?

Sasha: Why else would we be naked? The only reason why a couple would be naked is if they're about to have some serious boom-banging sex!! See in regular sex you can have your clothes on, just expose the that part but when you in for some boom-banging sex you gotsta have no and I mean absolutely no clothes on for that.

Akira: So you mean to say that both of ya'll couples were naked..

Sasha, Kurama, Reuraunn and Yami: Exactly!!!!!!!!!

Akira: I'd rather hurl.

Sasha: Oh okay. There's bathroom in the...*get cuts off by Akira*

Akira: You dumbass! I don't mean now.

Sasha:*stays quiet*

Akira: Oh and your hair is messed up from...

Sasha: I know! I know!!

Lil' Kai: As we were all talking about as we were rudely disrupted by you all, we were talking about my ass.

All except Lil'Kai: We don't want to hear about your ass.

Kuronue: Yes it's sure a hell lot big but noone but I sniffs it.

Yami, Seto, Kurama, Hiei: Eww!! You sniff shit?

Kuronue: No! I kiss her ass!

Hiei: Have mercy on your soul dear child!

Kuronue: Are you a reverend or something?

Hiei: In fact I am a reverend. *starts singing* Praise the Lord!

Chorus out of nowhere: Halluluya!

Organ starts playing fast church.

Hiei: *starts to dance to church music* Come on sing it with me! Praise the Lord!!!

Chorus: Halluluya!!

Hiei: Praise the Lord!!

Chorus: Halluluya!!

Hiei: Praise the Lord!

Chorus: Halluluya!!

Hiei: Come on praise the Lord!!!!

Chorus: Halluluya!!

Hiei: Praise him, praise him, praise him, praise him *Hiei and chorus* PRAISE HIM!!!!!! (I own the praise him song)

Hiei: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh*holds note*

Himeko: Well I didn't know my mate was a reverend.

Hiei:*snaps back into reality* I'm not no reverend mortal.

Bakura:*comes out of nowhere* That's my signature word mortal. *gets bitch-slapped by Sasha* 

Sasha: What the hell are you doing here? You don't have a partner so you can't come to this party.

Bakura: Fuck you!!! Shit!!! I'll be back mortal.

Sasha: Yeah! When the Great Wall of China fucks your ass out till a point that you're walking numb.

Akira: Okay. We haven't even started this party and Sasha and Kurama and Reuraunn and Yami are already fucking with eachother....

Sasha: Watch your ass girl!

Akira: Shut the fuck up!! Anyway, Lil' Kai can only think about people smelling her precious round ass as she recalls it and Hiei is acting like a reverend of the 50th century!What can get this any worst?*hears noises from the room again*Where's Sasha and Kurama?*hears moaning*Oh good God! They're at it again!......

There, third chapter done!! Review please!!


	3. Spread Love

Chapter 4: Spread Love

I don't own it. Never had and never will.

Do not read if you can't handle it.

Sasha: Okay, we all had a reserved room. Meet us in the dancing room at 9.

All: Okay!!

This is where lemon heaven starts.

Sasha and Yami: 

Sasha and Yami went to the their room. The couple sat down on the bed and searched through their luggage. He slowly snuck up behind her and grabbed her hips. She felt Yami's lips and tongue caress her neck. Sasha turned around as Yami captured her in a deep lustful kiss. He flicked his tongue against her lips dying for entry. She accepted and their tongues whipped and danced with eachother. He pinned her down to the bed and unbuttoned her shirt as he threw it to the side. Yami unhooked Sasha's bra and used his tongue and gently placed his mouth on a slightly ripe nipple. The girl moaned gently as she began to tug at his shirt and pants. One hand on his shirt and the other on his pants. He sucked gently as he pulled down her pants and panties. She was shocked to reveal her womanhood to her koibito but she didn't really care. Yami quickly took his shirt, pants and boxers off revealing his 12-inch cock to her. Sasha nearly fainted as she saw that but was once again captured in a deep kiss. He jumped back over her as he said

Yami: I can mate with you now or I can mate with you later.

Sasha: Now.

Yami: Okay.

He slid a finger into her entrance. She cried out in pain as she said

Sasha: This shit hurts.

Yami: Don't worry. It'll get better. 

He slid a second and final to spread the girl wide enough. Yami positioned himself and slowly thrust into Sasha. She moaned at the invasion but quickly adjusted. He began to thrust as she moaned in his ear.

Sasha: Yami......

Yami: Yes?

Sasha: Harder...

Yami: What?

Sasha: Harder....

Yami: What?

Sasha: Fuck me harder damnit!

Yami: Okay you asked for it.

With each thrust the feelings became more intense. More pleasurable. Sasha moaned in pleasure and anticipation. She grabbed onto his neck and screamed out as he released into her

Sasha: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!Uhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Yami collapsed on Sasha and rested there for a minute. After that, the couple changed their clothes and went to the dancing room......

Reuraunn and Kurama:

Kurama ran to their room and undressed as quickly as possible. He layed on the bed naked with his 15-inch erection revealed. As Reuraunn came in the room, he almost had a heart-attack from the sight. He grabbed her arms pinned her down to the bed. He kissed her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. He glided his tongue with hers savoring the sweetness of her mouth. Kurama swiftly took every piece of clothing off Reuraunn and harshly took her breast into his mouth and sucked on it without hesitation. She arched herself into him as he grabbed her hips. He seperated from her as Kurama let his erection glide against Reuraunn's entrance. She moaned at the feeling as he slid a finger into her. He slid it in and out of her as she thrust back moving to the beat with his finger. They both slided up and down as the couple moaned with anticipation. Kurama could'nt wait any longer because he knew he was coming but he tryed so he would'nt cum on his lover. He swiftly thrust into Reuraunn making her scream out in pain. Kurama began to thrust as she moaned in his ears. Shortly after a few more thrusts, he came and fell on the female form under him.

Reuraunn: I think we should get ready for the dance. 

Kurama: I agree.

The couple changed and went to the dance.......

Akira and Marik: Warning: Lime

He threw her on the bed as she gasped. Marik quickly stuck Akira down to the bed as he captured her in a delicious kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and whipped it against hers. His hand roamed up her shirt as her hands roamed down his black leather pants. They both tore at eachother's clothing as Marik revealed his 17-inch manhood. Akira felt herself about to have a seizure but he claimed her lips once more. Marik flipped Akira onto her stomach where her back was facing him. He nipped at her neck causing a little blood to trickle down her neck. He licked it up and slowly thrust into her from behind. Akira screamed out in pain as he said

Marik: Don't worry koi. Everything will be fine.

With that, he began to thrust as Akira's pain turned into pleasure. She moaned out his name a few times. He wanted to go deeper but he had to break through.

Akira: How are going to go deeper into me with that long cock of yours?

Marik: I'll do whatever the hell it takes to get through to you.

At that, Marik broke through her barrier as she cried out in pain. He wiped a tear away and said

Marik: Shhh! Don't cry. It will get better.

He flipped her onto her back and thrusted back into her. He quickly thrust sending his seed into her . Marik collapsed on Akira who was panting from all of the excitment and pleasure ans said

Marik: Shit! It's almost 9.

Akira: We better get changed.

Marik: Aight.......

Chaos and Seto:

Seto and Chaos held hands as they entered the room. Chaos gently kissed Seto on the lips as she brung him down to the bed. He unbuttoned her shirt and took her bra off. He gently sucked on her breast as she cried our in anticipation. She grabbed onto his neck and claimed his lips again. She ripped off his pants and boxers and hungrily eyed his 19-inch erection. 

Seto: Never saw one?

Chaos: No and it's so big.

He jumped on her and she yelped out in shock. Seto slid a finger into her and she moaned in pain. 

Chaos: Dear God help me!!

Seto: Don't worry. This will all feel good later.

He slid another and the final. Seto positioned himself and thrusted into Chaos making her cry out in pain. He began to thrust and she moaned in pleasure at the feeling. He quickened his pace as she cried out in anticipation. With a final thrust, Seto came causing her to scream out

Chaos: SETO!!!!!

He collapsed on her and rolled off her.

Chaos: Seto, it's alomst 9.

Seto: Damn!!

The couple got dressed and head to the dance

Ah the lemon is done for now. Sorry to the people who want to be in it, now. No one reviewed to be in it before I made this chapter so, so be it. You can still read it though. Next chapter is the dance!!! The group will be dancing freaky till their hearts content. And for the rest of the people, you didn't request for a lemon/lime with your mate. Sorry!! If you do want it, say it in the reviews. Stay tuned for the next chapter: On the Dance Floor!!! See ya!!


End file.
